Explosives, such as those used in military combat, may be initiated by detonation devices. Detonation devices include various devices that convert a signal into mechanical energy that activates the explosive's main charge. Examples of detonation devices includes blasting caps, exploding foil initiators (EFIs) that convert electrical signals into mechanical energy, and shock tubes that convert pneumatic pressure pulses into mechanical energy.